Breathing in the Future
by Dangerously Grey
Summary: A quick slip up and Miroku's child is fighting for her life. Through this traumatic event, Inuyasha remembers that Kagome is always the answer to the bleakest moments in life. He just had to remember the lyrics to "Stayin' Alive" first. (Set during the 3 year separation in the Final Act) Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys! This popped up (Some weird twisted thought honestly) I was wondering what people did back in the day when it came to people drowning and choking. I mean, CPR didn't exist until 1957. Just a thought I had. Anyway. Enjoy!

The breeze temporarily rewarded the hanyou's face as he continued to shovel into the humid soil. It was mid-summer, hottest time of the year, and here he was, helping the perverted monk plow through the fields for the incoming crops. Inuyasha grumbled darkly as he continued to endure the unrelenting sun and its heat. Thankfully, they had one row left before lunch time with Miroku's family. Sango had convinced Inuyasha to join them with the promise of pickled vegetables, cold tea, and watermelon for desert.

He couldn't say no.

"Hey monk, you better pick up the pace before I leave your sorry ass and join your wife upstream." Inuyasha grumbled as he wiped a sweaty brow; he'd much rather help Sango wash vegetables than hear the monk grunt with exertion.

Miroku chuckled tiredly as he leaned on his shovel, "Believe it or not, I need you more than my pregnant wife does; Sango is perfectly capable of washing vegetables at the river."

"However" Miroku continued, "Himari and Hana might want to play with their uncle right about now…They do happen to like your ears my friend."

His hanging comment was met with the sound of continued shoveling and grumbling.

—-

Sango loved summer. It reminded her of their travels across Japan, filled with campfires and sleeping under the stars. The spontaneous picnics near the river always reminded her of her best friend. The ninja food, cold tea, and chopped vegetables always seemed to be a favorite of her futuristic friend. Hopefully, today's lunch would give her the same feelings it did last summer.

Sango craved nostalgia with a passion, what she wouldn't give to have Kagame back. She missed the fiery, yet kind aura that surrounded the miko. Her positivity radiated like a halo, beckoning anyone in her radius. Smiling sadly, she dipped the basket into the cool water and began swish the debris away. The powerful current made quick work of clearing the basket of dirt and accompanying weeds. Swaying the basket gently against the never-ending tide, she began to scrub.

Vibrant greens, yellows, and oranges flooded her eyes as she calmly finished cleaning each vegetable. Hiking the basket out of the water, she placed her swollen feet into the cool water. Sighing in relief, she hiked her skirt up higher and relaxed. There was always something so relaxing of dipping ones feet in the river and just enjoying the day. The sun was bright and powerful, yet the river's current and breeze brought a delightful cooling effect to the slayer. Taking a bite out of a cucumber, she hummed in enjoyment; her swollen belly readily agreed.

Munching happily, she tilted her head back and enjoyed the sounds of summer. The birds were chirping, the leaves were swaying gently, and her twins were splashing away on the edge of the river. It was music to her ears.

Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Rin dozing under the tree. Getting up clumsily, Sango waddled to the sleeping preteen.

"Rin? Rin- wake up. Mind giving me a hand with the baskets? I can't hold onto both." Sango murmured sheepishly as she took in her friend's disgruntled expression.

"Of course Sango, Rin will help you! It must be hard balancing these chores with an incoming baby." Rin commented as she stood up. Sango chuckled as she leaned on the tree.

"Don't get me started, Rin. Soon, you'll see what it's like taking care-"

 _"_ _Ma-!"_

The retort soon died as she heard a tiny, unmistakable shriek from the river. As Rin and Sango both ran to the river bank, they spotted two identical pink bundles being swept away by an unforgiving tide.

Sango's bloodcurdling scream soon joined the sounds of summer.

—-

His silver ears perked automatically, taking in the distant sound loud and clear: _My babies!_

Feeling his heart sink to his stomach, he looked over to Miroku. He was met with a terrified expression and quickly watering eyes.

"Sango…"

Wasting no time, Inuyasha pulled the monk on his back and began to sprint upstream.

Miroku had never felt this overwhelming fear and anxiety fill his heart before. A cacophony of noise and splashes was all he processed as he repeatedly gulped for air. Numbly, he tried spotting his wife and children as they approached the river's shoreline.

"They're further down Miroku! They must've been swept away!" yelled Inuyasha as they both leapt into the cool current. Vivid red, pink, and forest green filled his vision as they swam to his hysterical wife. Miroku tried making sense of the hysterics as he looked at his wife and daughter. Hana was crying, high-pitched keens as she pawed at her mother's neck, desperate to get away from the water that almost killed her.

Clutching Hana and Sango to himself, he began pulling them towards the shore, while shouting the feared words, "Sango! Where is Himari?"

 _"_ _She's gone, Miroku! Rin swam after her, but the current took them both, my baby is still in there! Himari!" S_ ango sobbed, as she held on to her screaming child and husband.

"I see Rin and Himari, they're downstream!" Inuyasha bellowed over Sango's hysterics, as he dived further away, quickly catching up. Automatically, he pulled them out of the water and began to asses any injuries his wife and child might've had. Nursing a bruised arm, Sango swatted Miroku's probing hands.

"Bring me back my child, Miroku, don't worry about me. I can take care of Hana. _Bring her back_." Sango murmured urgently as she tried calming down for the child's sake. Hana's crying hadn't subsided.

Nodding quickly, Miroku ran down the shoreline, fearing the worst of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 here we go!

A mass of bright red emerged from the river, holding two figures in each arm. Racing towards the hanyou, he helped Inuyasha lay them down against the grass. Both girls were limp and clammy, almost sporting blue tinges on their lips. Biting back a sob, Miroku began to quickly thump Himari's upper back, hoping to see any signs of life. Inuyasha did the same with Rin. The seconds ticked by with tense silence and quick thumps and soon enough, Rin sputtered out a vast amount of water, coughing heavily. She gasped repeatedly as she looked around weakly, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Take it easy kid. Sesshomaru might kill me for thumping you so much. How ya feeling?" Inuyasha questioned, as he looked her over; So far, no physical injuries.

"Rin is fine, why is Himari not coughing as well?" Rin choked out as she looked to her right; the three-year old was looking really pale…Dread settled into her stomach as she looked at the distraught monk. She needed to get Lady Kaede, she always knew what to do.

"Inuyasha, let me get Lady Kaede, I'm sure she can help us!" Rin said, as she stood up shakily. She failed to keep Himari afloat, she needed to do _something_ at least. Inuyasha nodded quickly as he joined Miroku's side.

"Make sure Sango and Hana are alright, they're further upstream. Ask Kaede if she can bring us calming draughts; this panic can't be good for Sango" Inuyasha shouted after the retreating figure. Hopefully they weren't too late for Himari…

Miroku's movements were soon growing choppy, erratic, and random, much like the river behind them. His nerves were getting the better of him and panic was setting in. Gasping helplessly, he looked at the small, muddy figure in front of him. He bit back a sob and looked down. Himari couldn't leave him yet…

"Inuyasha! She's not breathing! Can you hear a heartbeat?" Miroku asked shakily, as he looked up at the hanyou.

Scooting towards the toddler, he lowered his head towards her chest. His grim expression met Miroku's: "I'm sorry…I can hardly hear a heartbeat." Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku hung his head as he began to mourn for his daughter…he knew her chances of life were nonexistent. After a few moments of not breathing, it has been known that people pass onto the next life…Death is next for his little girl.

He would fail Sango.

He would fail Himari.

Hot, burning tears clouded his vision as he cursed Buddha, his lack of power, and the river that took his daughters life. Heavy cries filled his throat as he began to heave in agony, cursing the universe and Himari's fate.

—

Seeing the strewn body in front of him had him biting back tears. His eyes felt heavy and hot, welling up with despair. Inuyasha never cared for children until his friends had these rowdy girls. They immediately took hold of his heart with an iron grip and made his world a less lonely one. They took residence where Kagome had left behind…Kagome, the woman full of revolutionary inventions and ideas…

Gulping heavily, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to recall the unfamiliar, high-pitched, chanting that had an infectious beat. Cursing himself for not paying complete attention, he quickly prayed to Kagome, hoping that her knowledge would somehow join him right now. Vaguely, the instructions of the balding instructor floated to him:

 _"_ _Alright class, make sure that the patient is lying on his or her back on a firm surface, before you do anything else. Make sure that airway is clear of blockage!"_

Tilting Himari's head back, Inuyasha pinched her nose and administered two breaths onto the child's water-laden lungs. Taking a resolute breath, he interlocked his fingers and began to press against her chest, hopeful that he would bring Himari back to the land of the living:

 _"_ _Excellent Kagome and Yash! Now, when you press into this dummy, you compress to 100 beats per minute, or hum to the tune "Stayin' Alive." Everyone, sing along!"_

" _Ah-ah-ah-ah, Sta-yin' Alive, Sta-yin' Alive._

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, Sta-yin' Alive, Sta-yin' Alive."_

Humming grimly, he pumped at the speed of the song he vaguely remembered from the miko's lesson. This seemed surreal, he conceded, as he continued pumping. His life was filled with regrets; not admitting his feelings for his wench earlier, searching after an ominous jewel, and most currently, sitting back and not paying his upmost attention to the CP-something class he was dragged to.

 _"_ _Inuyasha! Position your hands this way; Mr. Yagami already corrected you. Pay attention! We might need to use this back home" Kagome whispered fervently, trying to emphasize the importance of this medical practice._

Shame he didn't. It might cost his niece her life.

"Inuyasha, please stop this! My Himari is gone, _please…let her rest!_ " Miroku begged as he tried stopping the pushing Inuyasha was administering. Seeing her child flopping weakly on the grass like a dying fish was harboring torture. Sobbing against Inuyasha's shoulder, he weakly tried pulling the tanned hands off his child. She has had enough…

Inuyasha's iron-clad strength made it impossible to move him from Miroku's daughter. Unrelenting, Inuyasha continued, ignoring his best friend's cries.

"Shut your mouth Miroku! Himari _will_ wake up!" Inuyasha replied determinedly, continuing his compressions.

"C'mon kid, your family needs you, we need you. Wake up…" Inuyasha mumbled as he administered two more breaths. A responding, feeble gurgle answered his plea. Fiery hope ignited behind those tawny eyes.

"Hi-Himari?" Miroku looked over Inuyasha's working hands.

 _Impossible…how did Inuyasha…_ ** _how_** _?_

Sitting her up, Inuyasha lightly thumped her upper back, hoping to use the leverage for her to cough up the water. Feeling the hot water vomit trickle down Inuyasha's supporting hand felt like a weight that had been lifted from his heart. Immediately after, the hacking coughs filled the afternoon and Inuyasha sagged against the monk, relieved to hear the weak cries of the small child.

"Miroku, grab her; she needs her father right now…" Inuyasha murmured, as he passed the crying child off to the slackened figure to his right. Automatically, Miroku opened his arms as he swaddled the child against his chest. Both men sat in silence while Himari's cries lost momentum. Eventually, Himari sagged against her father's shoulder and gave in to his quiet, yet soothing whispers that she was so familiar with.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did the impossible. I am indebted to you for the rest of my life…thank you for not listening to me and not giving up on my baby girl." Miroku whispered hoarsely, as he kissed his daughters hair. Turning to his right, Miroku studied Inuyasha, who was taking in slow lungfuls of air. The hanyou's face had paled, sporting a dewy, clammy complexion.

Grunting in acknowledgement, he answered, "As if I'd ever listen to you. Let's go; your wife and children need you right now." Inuyasha murmured as he pulled them to their feet.

As they slowly walked upstream, Inuyasha looked at his hands. They were tanned, clawed, and sported callouses in various areas. They fought, clawed, and murdered many times; every day had been a fight for survival, which had resulted in pain or loss. And today…Today of all days, his hands _healed_. These hands saved a life, without a sword, without a demonic power, and without violence. Precision, hope, and determination fueled these hands, something completely foreign to him.

In essence, he had become the miko he so desperately missed.

Closing his eyes, he sent out a mental prayer to the woman who traveled through time and space. Thanks to her, Himari had another chance at life.

 _Thank you Kagome._


End file.
